warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Echomist
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Eveningshine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 21:02, September 10, 2009 hi! Hi, Echomist! Mind to edit your file? [Echomist Hi again! 21:24, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi Sorry, that was me. :) [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 21:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) HAI Yeah, that's why I signed your list :) Plus I like random cats :) --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 19:08, September 26, 2009 (UTC) yeah...side effects Anyway, I'll be there in a sec Gingerspots I've added her :). Is she pregnant or is she just in the nursery, like Daisy? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 21:17, September 26, 2009 (UTC) XD I guess Tigertail or Redclaw. But if you want to be Redclaw's mate, you'll have to ask Redclaw7. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 21:27, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Ok then. Your kits will be born on Tuesday. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 21:37, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Shadowpaw Hey, Echo! Um, well, we both have cats named Shadowpaw. I want to make a page that still features my cat's name without giving anything away, but... well... yeah. Could you fix your title or something, like, put the story name he's in or something? That's what I'm doing, and it would be cool if you could do that, too! I don't want to nag, but if readers find our pages then it might get confusing for them. Anyway, thanks! (I honestly don't want to sound rude, overprotective, or anything else that's bad) Forests are life 22:46, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Fawnpaw! I made a Fawnpaw because I was just plain bored! :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) hi :3 4 no reason--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 17:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! X3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 17:06, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Shadowpaw again Okay, at the top of the page you click "Move". There's a picture of a page with a little green arrow going right. Click on that and you can rename the page. :D Thanks again! Forests are life Mosskit Hi Echo, I made a charart of Mosskit. You can use it if you want... Sparrowsong (talk!) 03:05, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Stone Sorry I was just adding random pic's SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! --Isy 14:19, September 28, 2009 (UTC)Pebbleshine Hi! Hi, Echo! :) Can I do Fawnpaw, Shadowpaw, and Silverpaw pixels? Pleases? I'll understand if you say no. :)[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:58, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks! I'll do it tomorrow. Mythclan, we're at the lake. :) Wana come? (http://mythclans.piczo.com/thelake?cr=1) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:16, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks OK. Bye! ( Are you in a Christian school? )[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :3 hey Echo! going on Mythclans.piczo.com right now? 23:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Bracken- Hey whats happening? -[[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 00:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) That's Awesome!!! Cool! But what's the main difference between Christanity and Jewdism? Man I spelt that wrong, sorry, and I'm a nitwit and these things. I just did an essay on the religion, and I already forgot... I'm nonreligious, but the rest of my family, are, you know, God believers... Except me. I'm horrible... Just can't make up it mind about truth... Do you like my new siggy?--[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift']] [[User talk:Eveningswift|'First's Time']] 00:28, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Yes, sorry about that, I'm just so busy with school! I'll do that right now since I have a bit of time! :) Hope you can forgive me! --PandasongPanda-Love 00:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Okay, here you go! --PandasongPanda-Love 00:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Glad you like her! --PandasongPanda-Love 16:17, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Cool! Thanks for answering and the compliment! :3 Check out my festive ones on my page, if you have some spare time and nothing better to do than waste you time staring at weirdly grouped colors... :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 16:24, October 3, 2009 (UTC) : No, I never had one, because I didn't join. I hate WarriorsWikia, and would do nothing to improve that site. -facepalm?- [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 18:12, October 4, 2009 (UTC) X3 Well, I don't know, I don't feel really appreciated. T.T Not at all. Nada. It's like I'm not even there. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 18:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : Yeah. :) But I'm saying that I'm not appreciated HERE. I edit others' grammar errors... I do a lot of charcats, and I also do more than some other people, and I'm STILL not mentioned ANYWHERE. It's like I'm not doing anything at all. I feel pretty angry, but I'm not going to say anything else. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 18:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -smiles and huggeth to DEATH- thanks, Echo! :D -grumbles- but still, I'm still not as good as the more popular admins, no matter how much I contribute. Thanks, anyway! X3 Echomist-is-AWESOME! Echomist-is-AWESOME! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hi Echomist! *dips head respectfully* Thanks for signing my friend's list and for making me a warrior of the Project Improvement. Congrats...uhh...I guess you could say boss. Congrats on becoming leader anyway! Leave me a meow anytime! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 23:12, October 4 2009 (UTC) Alright Echo! Thanks for the thanks for the thanks (if that makes any sense) :D I have to go but I'll be on tomorrow like always! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 23:44, October 4 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Echo, how's it going? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:52, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I saw! Emily (Brightsparrow) sent me it on email. I just read it a minute ago. FUNNEH　and totally random! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:01, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi, congratulations and question Echo. Shall we use WWiki blanks, or make our own? If we use WWiki blanks, that would be copying. I mean, how about the only blanks we can use from there are Warriors, Apprentices, kits, queens, and leaders? Then we can make our own rogue, loner, kittypet, ect. We could even make a StarClan cat blank! And congrats on becoming the project's leader. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 21:54, October 5, 2009 (UTC) SUUUP hey Echo, how's it going. If you want, you can join us on mapleClan if you want to random the place up lol. Hawkfrost will be there! Ahhh that'll be good for my fanfiction story...regular one. --[[User:Brightsparrow|'~Brightsparrow~']] 21:55, October 5, 2009 (UTC) No, there will not be separate blanks for StarClan cats. They will be female shorthairs and longhairs, and male shorthairs and longhairs. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm Baaaaccckkkk I'm baaaaacccckkkk! Haha no really I am! Anyway, thanks for the...oh forget it. So Echo (can I call you that?), I'm reading your stories as we speak and they're really good! And I was wondering if you'd like to control any of my cats, if you'd like to, just go here. Thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 23:07, October 5 2009 (UTC) Thanks! You're not so bad yourself XD just kidding, you're amazing! Sure Wildmarsh sounds great, do you have any ideas what you'd like to do with her? Just let me know! See you around! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:41, October 6 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, Echo, can I make a characat for you, I'm dead bored. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:24, October 7, 2009 (UTC) : OK! :) [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 00:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :: I'm going to put him on the WC Art page just for the heck of it! :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:33, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: I did it! :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::: I don't know if Swiftsong's Peacesong, but she sure reminds me of her. I come up with all these detective things... I don't remember if you were there or not, but when Cobratongue went on Mapleclan, I could totally tell that it was her... :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Check, and PLEASE rate, on http://warriorscharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Characters_Wiki_talk:Improvement_Art [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:45, October 7, 2009 (UTC) No, I'm not Peacesong. And could you please stop saying that I'm her? Do you know what it feels like to have a bunch of people always saying that your someone your not? Gosh! --[[User:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill']] [[User talk:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill's Talk']] 22:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) PIA Can I post more than one image right now? Or do I have to wait until my first image gets approved/declined? --Rainwhisker09 18:50, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Okay, sorry about that, that night I was a little annoyed because I did horrible on a science test. :) --[[User:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill']] [[User talk:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill's Talk']] 22:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I haven't had any images approved on WWiki. I withdrew my cave-guard blanks, and I have an image up for approval. Does that mean that I can't post another image? --Rainwhisker09 23:55, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! *purrs* --Rainwhisker09 15:50, October 10, 2009 (UTC) hi hey echo, can we post join requests on thefeatherclans yet or not?just wondering...ღҢĺđďệИŜυήღEver Wish... 21:34, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Stormwing Hi, Echo. Can you make Stormwing as a queen? Please and thank you :). Sparrowsong 23:11, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ok!![[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ★' ]] 23:23, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I love her! Just curious, have you read the BrookClan series? Sparrowsong 00:27, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Aww, glad ya like them. The Brightest Dawn is great. Sorry to hear that you're busy... Sparrowsong 00:35, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Well, noticed you were on so just wanted to say hi! --PandasongPanda-Love 00:45, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Sure! Just a minute. Sparrowsong 00:47, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Dapplekit - Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a red tail. FinchClan kit, Brindlecloud's daughter. Brindlecloud - Brown tabby she-cat with a red tail and hazel-green eyes. FinchClan queen. Littlemouse - Small brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. RavenClan elder. Moonsong - Long-haired pale tabby she-cat with yellow eyes like the moon. SparrowClan warrior. Skypaw - Silvery-grey she-cat with white tabby stripes. DoveClan medicine cat apprentice. Sparrowsong 00:51, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Not much, you? :) --PandasongPanda-Love 13:56, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Wildmarsh Sure, whatever works. You're in control....haha that sounds mysterious. Anyway, I'll be creating a page for her soon so then you can list all your ideas on her talk page. Thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:15, October 16 2009 (UTC) Hi, Echo, wassup? :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 17:41, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Okay, hi Echomist! Nice to meet you and thanks for the welcome! --[[User:Fogbreeze|'Fogbreeze']] 22:44, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Gingerspots Gingerspots' kits are due. What do you want their names and descriptions to be? --Sparrowsong 23:47, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Clans Can I join as.. Applestar- thin silver tabby she-cat with apple-green eyes, leader of DoveClan Starlingflight- shiny black she-cat with green eyes, deputy of FinchClan Thanks, [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 23:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Clan Can I be deputy of Ficnclan as:Hiddensun-young sleek black she-cat, with slender graceful shape and eyes like teh sun.[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ★' ]] 00:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Can I join as: Thistleblaze-A small but sharp-tongued grey she-cat with warm amber eyes, deputy of DoveClan? Thanks! --[[User:Fogbreeze|'Fogbreeze']] 00:07, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Yay! OK, I already did, though, didn't I? :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:08, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! :) --[[User:Fogbreeze|'Fogbreeze']] 00:09, October 18, 2009 (UTC) sure i'll be deputy of......doveclan.[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ★' ]] 00:10, October 18, 2009 (UTC)